22) Bad Perfect
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 22: Sebut saja Yoongi itu alarmnya Jimin. Karena Jimin hanya mencintai satu kesempurnaan dan melupakan hal lainnya. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 22**

 **Bad Perfect**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin itu pintar. Semua nilainya nyaris sempurna. Tapi Jimin itu makhluk paling membosankan. Itu kata orang-orang. Kegiatannya hanya belajar, belajar dan belajar. Mungkin sedikit tambahan untuk tidur dan bersih-bersih, entah itu mandi atau membersihkan kamarnya. Jangan tanyakan untuk makan, karena dia hanya makan jika ibunya datang membawa makanan. Itu pun makanan harus berada tepat di depan mulutnya baru dia akan makan.

Lihat saja sekarang. Hari ini sekolah usai pukul 16.00. waktu setempat. Setelah keluar kelas, tujuan Jimin hanya satu, perpustakaan. Dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di sana hingga tiga jam ke depan. Tapi sepertinya akan mundur beberapa menit, atau beberapa jam. Entah. Yah, selama biang masalah di hadapannya ini bisa segera disingkirkan dia tak akan terlambat pulang. Mungkin juga tidak.

"Hai Jimin!" pemuda pucat bernama Min Yoongi yang merupakan kakak tingkat Jimin itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menyapa di belokan terakhir sebelum Jimin sampai di pintu masuk perpustakaan yang hanya tinggal lima meter lagi.

"Maaf _Sunbae_ , aku benar-benar banyak tugas hari ini. Permisi," Jimin menjawab dengan senyum yang terlihat agak terpaksa, menunduk kecil dan berlalu.

Sebelum Jimin berhasil menjauh, Yoongi sudah mencekal lengannya. Lalu membawa Jimin berbalik arah dari tujuan Jimin tadi.

" _Sunbae_ , lepaskan! Aku harus ke perpustakaan!" Jimin meneriakkan kata-kata itu berulang kali, tapi Yoongi hanya diam dan terus berjalan dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Jimin erat-erat.

Jimin ingin meronta tapi dia tak punya cukup tenaga. Salahkan dia yang hanya tahu belajar dan tidak pernah olahraga kecuali ketika hari itu memang ada jadwal pelajaran olahraga di sekolah. Selain itu, dia belum makan lagi sejak ibunya yang baik hati mau menjejalinya dengan tiga lembar roti tawar yang diolesi selai stroberi dan susu kotak ketika dia belajar di meja makan pagi tadi.

" _Sunbae_ , kumohon lepaskan aku!" kata Jimin setengah merengek di akhir-akhir perjuangannya melepaskan diri dari Yoongi. Dia sudah memelas berharap Yoongi akan merasa kasihan padanya.

"Duduklah!" itu kata pertama yang diucapkan Yoongi setelah Jimin merengek entah untuk ke berapa kali.

Jimin terdiam mengamati sekelilingnya. Yoongi membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Di sebelah kanan pintu masuk ada 7 _counter_ penjual makanan dan di sebelah kiri ada banyak meja panjang dan kursi yang berjajar rapi. Kantin sekolah. Mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Jimin melirik ke kiri, ada kursi. Apakah Yoongi tadi memintanya duduk di sana?

Jimin menoleh mencari keberadaan Yoongi. Jimin sadar bahwa genggaman tangan Yoongi terlepas dan dia melihat Yoongi ada di beberapa langkah di depannya, sedang berbicara dengan seorang siswa. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk lari, itu pikiran Jimin. Tapi belum sampai pintu, tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi.

"Mau ke mana, ha?"

Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan memelas. Dia benar-benar harus segera mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi Yoongi kembali menariknya ke tempat tadi. "Duduklah!" perintah Yoongi.

Tak kunjung mendapat respons, akhirnya Yoongi turun tangan hanya untuk mendudukkan Jimin. Oke, sepertinya Jimin akan pasrah saja hari ini. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan Jimin, " _Sunbae_ , untuk apa kita kemari?"

"Tentu saja untuk makan."

"Tapi _Sunbae_ , aku tidak minta makan."

"Aku tidak butuh permintaanmu untuk membuatmu mau makan."

"Tapi _Sunbae_ , aku harus mengerjakan tugas di per-,"

"Stop! Pertama, berhenti memanggilku _Sunbae_. Aku ini kekasihmu. Jika tak suka panggilan sayang, cukup panggil aku _Hyung_. Kedua, aku tahu kau belum makan sejak pagi. Dengan makan energimu akan terisi dan kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu dengan lancar."

Jimin hanya diam sambil memalingkan muka. Yoongi itu tidak banyak bicara, tapi kenapa sekarang dia cerewet? Itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , pesananmu," seorang laki-laki yang seangkatan dengan Jimin berucap ketika dia datang dengan nampan berisi makanan.

"Terima kasih, Tae." Yoongi tersenyum menerima nampan itu.

Yoongi itu tak pernah tersenyum pada Jimin, ketika di hadapannya dia hanya menampakkan wajah datar dan mengantuknya yang tidak enak dipandang. Dan apa yang baru dilakukannya, tersenyum pada orang lain? Menyebalkan! Lebih menyebalkan dari Yoongi yang cerewet.

"Sekarang, makanlah," kata Yoongi sambil mendorong nampan berisi makanan itu ke arah Jimin. Tapi Jimin hanya memandang Yoongi sengit.

"Ayo makan! Katamu ingin mengerjakan tugas. Kalau makanmu cepat selesai, maka kau bisa segera mengerjakan tugasmu," Yoongi menjeda kalimatnya, tangannya meraih sendok, "Haruskah aku melakukan seperti yang dilakukan ibumu?" dia sudah menyendokkan sesuap nasi dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Jimin yang masih tertutup rapat. Jimin merebut sendok di tangan Yoongi dan mulai menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri.

" _Ugh_ , sudah berapa lama kau tak makan sendiri?" Jimin mendongak mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Sedang Yoongi memanfaatkan momen itu untuk mengecup ujung bibir Jimin yang ternoda sebutir nasi. "Makanmu sungguh berantakan, kau tahu? Seperti anak kecil."

Jimin tak menjawab, dia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah muda di pipinya. Lalu dia melanjutkan makan dalam diam, lebih berhati-hati memasukkan suapan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah perlahan makanan itu dengan mata yang terlihat sesekali melirik keadaan sekitar. Mengamati apakah ada banyak orang di ruangan itu? Apakah ada yang memerhatikan mereka berdua? Tak banyak orang di sana. Dia harap tak ada yang melihat tingkah gila Yoongi barusan.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ke satu titik, tempat seorang siswa yang sedang makan dengan ditemani buku yang terbuka. Seketika Jimin mengingat bahwa dia harus segera mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia menatap makanannya yang masih separuh, lalu menghadap pada Yoongi yang terlihat mengantuk. " _Sunbae_ , a-,"

" _Hyung_. Panggil aku _Hyung_."

Jimin menghela napas karena ucapannya terpotong. Lalu dia berujar, " _Hyung_ , aku sudah kenyang. Aku pergi sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Tapi, aku harus-," lagi-lagi ucapan Jimin terpotong oleh suara Yoongi. "Habiskan! Sekarang!" Yoongi berkata penuh penekanan. Entah apa yang membuat tatapan Yoongi terlihat mengerikan. Jimin tak suka ditatap seperti itu karena tak bisa melawannya. Dia hanya menurut dengan menanamkan pikiran bahwa dia akan segera lepas dari Yoongi setelah dia selesai makan.

Oke, sepertinya pemikiran Jimin tentang terbebas dari Yoongi itu harus dihapus. Nyatanya Yoongi sekarang duduk di depan Jimin yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya. Tak apalah, yang penting Yoongi tak mengganggunya. Yoongi tadi bilang kalau dia juga ingin belajar di perpustakaan karena dia itu sudah jadi siswa tingkat akhir. Tapi yang terlihat sekarang tidak seperti yang dikatakannya, Yoongi tertidur dengan bantal buku matematika yang diambilnya dari rak perpustakaan tak lama setelah buku itu berada di tangannya.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Jimin mengerang mendengar suara ' _Beep! Beep!_ ' yang terus berbunyi. Oke, orang sialan mana yang memasang alarm di perpustakaan yang sudah ada tanda untuk menjaga ketenangan. Dan sepertinya suara itu tak jauh darinya. Jimin mengangkat kepala. Dia bisa melihat orang mengantuk di hadapannya tengah mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya yang Jimin yakini salah satu isinya adalah sumber suara ' _Beep! Beep!_ 'menyebalkan itu.

"Jimin, waktunya kita pulang," kata Yoongi setelah mematikan alarmnya.

"Apa?"

"Ini sudah jam tujuh."

"Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja sendiri," Jimin berkata tanpa memandang orang di depannya.

"Bukankah kamu harus pulang jam tujuh?"

Oh, jadi Yoongi memasang alarm sesuai dengan jam pulang Jimin. Jimin melirik tugasnya yang masih dua per tiga selesai, dia pun berkata, "Aku belum selesai."

"Setidaknya kabari ibumu kalau pulang terlambat. Jangan membuatnya khawatir setiap saat."

Jimin menuruti Yoongi, dia mengirim pesan dengan kata-kata, 'Aku pulang terlambat, tugasku banyak.' Dan dia tak peduli dengan balasan pesan itu.

"Jam berapa?" Yoongi bertanya, tangannya sudah memegang ponsel Jimin, "Ibumu tanya pulang jam berapa?"

"Sembilan."

"Ya! Itu terlalu malam, bodoh!" pekik Yoongi. Untung perpustakaan sepi, kalau tidak bisa kena tegur nanti.

"Delapan," akhirnya Jimin menjawab malas.

"Itu lebih baik," kata Yoongi dengan ekspresi puas. Lalu Yoongi mengetik angka 8 untuk membalas pesan dari ibu Jimin.

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, Yoongi berkata, "Waktumu pulang, Jimin."

"Sebentar."

"Ini sudah jam delapan, jangan mengulur waktu terus."

Baru setelah lima belas menit berlalu, mereka benar-benar melangkahkan kaki keluar perpustakaan menuju arah rumah mereka. Mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama, hanya beda lantai. Jimin di lantai 5 dan Yoongi di lantai 7. Setelah memastikan Jimin memasuki flatnya, Yoongi bisa melangkah tenang ke flatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Rutinitas Yoongi setelah jam sekolah berakhir tetap sama. Berdiri di belokan terakhir di lorong sebelum sampai di perpustakaan sekolah, menanti kekasihnya yang tak pernah absen berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Tujuannya? Tentu saja menjamin Jimin mengisi perut kosongnya sebelum belajar di perpustakaan. Entah perasaannya atau memang dia sudah berdiri cukup lama dan Jimin tak muncul juga. Dia meraba saku celananya, mencari ponselnya agar dia setidaknya bisa melihat waktu. 16.17. Bisa dipastikan Yoongi berdiri di sana lebih dari sepuluh menit. Itu waktu yang cukup lama mengingat Jimin hanya punya satu tujuan setelah kegiatan belajar mengajar efektif selesai. Yoongi putuskan pergi ke kelas Jimin.

Yoongi melihat beberapa anak sedang membersihkan kelas. Dia pun bertanya pada seorang siswi yang tengah menghapus tulisan di papan tulis, "Jimin dimana?"

"Dia sudah keluar kelas dari tadi. Mungkin ke perpustakaan," jawab perempuan berambut sebahu itu. Bahkan semua orang tahu bahwa Jimin akan pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Dia tidak di sana."

"Benarkah?" perempuan itu memekik tak percaya, lalu lanjut berkata, "Mungkin pulang."

"Mungkin. Kalau begitu aku pergi," jawab Yoongi sebelum berbalik.

"Tunggu, _Sunbae_!" teriak seorang siswa berkacamata dari belakang kelas. Dia berlari ke arah Yoongi yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kelas.

"Ada apa?"

" _Sunbae_ pacarnya Jimin kan? Bisa berikan ini padanya? Harus ada tanda tangan orang tua, agar orang tua tahu perkembangan putra-putrinya di sekolah. Besok Kim _Saem_ akan mengeceknya," jelas siswa itu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Yoongi meneliti kertas yang ternyata lembar jawaban ujian. Ada angka 98 tertulis jelas di sudut kanan atas. "Kapan hasil ulangan ini dibagikan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hari ini."

Jawaban siswa itu membuat Yoongi waswas. Dia pun bertanya lagi, "Semua siswa sudah tahu tentang ini?"

"Tentu saja, ini dibagikan di jam pelajaran terakhir hari ini."

Jawaban santai itu berhasil membuat Yoongi mengumpat, "Oh, sial!" Dan Yoongi langsung lari tunggang langgang setelah mengumpat keras di depan adik kelasnya. Pikirannya kalut, selama perjalanan pulang dia sama sekali tak tenang. Apalagi ketika dia masih di bus, ibu Jimin meneleponnya, berkata dengan terbata-bata menyebut namanya dan juga Jimin. Lalu Yoongi bisa mendengar bunyi ' _tak'_ pelan tanda ponsel yang diletakkan, disusul dengan pekikan samar, "Ya Tuhan, Jimin hentikan!"

Hal buruk telah terjadi.

Yoongi menutup panggilan telepon itu sepihak dan melompat turun dari bus ketika sudah sampai di depan apartemennya dan terus berlari. "Jihoon, jangan tutup dulu!" teriak Yoongi ketika melihat adiknya baru saja memasuki lift. Jihoon yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya menengokkan kepalanya keluar dan langsung mendapat tubrukan dari kakaknya. "Ah, _Hyung_! Santailah sedikit," kesal anak laki-laki kelas 6 sekolah dasar itu.

"Tidak bisa."

Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Yoongi buru-buru menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 5 dan langsung dapat teguran dari adiknya, " _Hyung_ lupa? Kita tinggal di lantai 7."

"Aku harus ke tempat Jimin."

Jihoon terdiam mengamati kakaknya yang terus mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu tanda gugup. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jimin _Hyung_ , gilanya kambuh ya?"

Yoongi menatap tajam adiknya yang menyebut kekasihnya gila. "Jimin tidak gila," kata Yoongi pada adiknya sambil berlalu karena memang sudah sampai di lantai 5.

"Hati-hati, _Hyung_!"

Yoongi segera ke flat Jimin dan memencet bel di dekat pintu dengan tidak sabar. Begitu pintu terbuka dia bisa melihat jelas wajah ibu Jimin yang penuh air mata. Yoongi langsung menerobos masuk tanpa menyapa, melepas sepatu tanpa sempat merapikannya, berlari menuju kamar Jimin.

Yoongi bisa melihatnya, melihat Jimin yang terlihat frustrasi. Membenturkan kepala pada dinding dan meracau tidak jelas. Yoongi pun mendekat, mendekap Jimin dari belakang dan berusaha menjauhkan Jimin dari dinding. Dia bisa melihat dinding bercat putih itu kini ternoda warna merah kecokelatan yang berasal dari darah yang merembes pada luka di dahi Jimin akibat terus membenturkan kepala ke sana. "Sudah, Jimin. Hentikan ini," bisik Yoongi pelan.

Jimin meronta, memaksa tubuhnya mendekati dinding. Dia juga terus meracau, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku akan menghukum diriku sendiri."

Yoongi kembali berusaha menyeret Jimin menjauhi dinding. "Ayah, maafkan aku." Kata-kata Jimin membuat ekspresi Yoongi mengeras. Inilah yang membuat Jimin yang dikenalnya dulu menghilang. Ayah Jimin sendiri.

Ayah Jimin selalu menuntut kesempurnaan dari Jimin karena dia anak tunggal. Ayahnya menaruh harapan besar pada Jimin. Tapi terkadang Jimin tak bisa memenuhi harapan itu dan ayahnya akan menghukumnya dengan pukulan. Dan hal itu terjadi berulang kali hingga mempengaruhi psikis Jimin. Jimin berubah. Dia tak lagi mau diajak jalan-jalan karena memilih belajar. Dia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang gila akan nilai sekolah. Dia harus mendapat nilai sempurna. Satu coretan merah di kertas ujiannya akan membuatnya merasa terpuruk. Dan dia akan melukai dirinya seperti sekarang.

"Hentikan Jimin! Ayahmu tidak di sini," tanpa sadar Yoongi berteriak. Dia kesal. Orang tua Jimin sudah bercerai karena ibu Jimin tak mau kesehatan mental anaknya memburuk. Tapi Jimin masih belum bisa berubah.

"Jangan halangi aku! Aku harus menghukum diriku sendiri." Bentakan Yoongi membuat Jimin semakin meronta, tapi Yoongi belum menyadarinya dan kembali membentak, "Berhenti, Jimin! Berhenti!"

"Ayah, aku berjanji akan mendapat nilai sempurna. Aku akan menjadi orang yang sempurna," Jimin terus meracau dan meronta.

Yoongi pun menyadari bahwa dia harus bersikap lembut untuk menenangkan Jimin. "Jimin, sadarlah ayahmu tidak di sini dan kami tidak memintamu menjadi sempurna."

"Ayah memintaku menjadi sempurna. Aku harus jadi sempurna."

Yoongi memaksa Jimin berbalik dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya. Dia bisa melihat luka di dahi Jimin yang masih mengeluarkan darah. "Jimin, lihat aku," kata Yoongi berusaha memfokuskan Jimin untuk memperhatikannya. Dia pun mulai berujar lembut dan hati-hati, "Berhenti memikirkan ayahmu. Berhenti memikirkan orang yang tak pernah peduli padamu. Kau hidup dengan ibumu. Beliau yang mengurusmu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, dan memikirkanmu setiap saat. Cukup ingat dengan baik siapa orang yang selalu ada di sisimu. Ibumu. Beliau tak pernah memintamu menjadi sempurna, Jimin. Beliau hanya menginginkanmu hidup dengan baik dan bahagia," Yoongi menjeda kalimatnya memastikan Jimin mendengarkan penjelasannya, "Tidak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini. Kesalahan itu manusiawi. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Tidak ada yang memintamu menghukum diri seperti ini. Bisakah kamu menghentikan ini? Jangan membuat ibumu khawatir, Jimin."

" _Eomma_.. _Eomma_.." itu yang dikatakan Jimin setelah Yoongi selesai dengan apa yang harus dikatakan olehnya.

" _Eomma_ di sini sayang," ibu Jimin berkata sambil mendekati putranya. Yoongi menyisih membiarkan ibu Jimin untuk memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jimin dengan memeluk ibunya erat-erat.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Eomma_ sangat menyayangimu. Jangan melukai dirimu lagi. Kau membuat _eomma_ khawatir, sayang."

Pelukan erat ibu dan anak itu semakin mengendur kala sang anak mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

 _Menjadi sempurna tidak selamanya baik._

 **END**


End file.
